


Milk Chocolate

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The giving and getting of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Saeki couldn't say that he was terribly shocked that Ashiwara had given him chocolate for Valentine's Day. The other man was always doing things like that. _Girl_ things. He cooked and cleaned up well and held Saeki's shoes for him sometimes and then there was the way he _skipped_ when he walked sometimes... Had Ashiwara been a girl, Saeki would have found him (her?) irresistable. Instead, Saeki got stuck being Shigeko's 2nd-in-line behind Waya. At least Ashiwara paid his own way when they went out to eat. 

What was shocking to Saeki was that, when White Day came around, Ashiwara spent the whole day just _hovering_ around him at the Ki-in while Saeki filed some paperwork and researched some kifu. They didn't really talk much since it happened to fall on a game day and Saeki was involved in a match in the afternoon against Shindou that seemed like it would go until the ends of time before Shindou finally capitalized on the slightly odd hand he'd made 20 hands earlier. Saeki was glad it was over and went through the various formalities before he could finally leave. And then Ashiwara was there with him on the train, still saying nothing but just _being there_. Saeki shook his head as he left Ashiwara behind on the train and went home. Just as he'd gotten his front door unlocked, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. "Ashiwara?"

The other man was frowning at him and his normally boisterous demeanor was now somewhat grim. "Is this a no?"

Saeki finished opening the door and gestured for Ashiwara to join him inside. "Is _what_ a no?"

"I gave you _handmade_ chocolates."

"Oh?" Saeki dropped his bag suddenly. "What? Those were handmade?"

"Yes!" Ashiwara scuffed one toe along the entryway floor. "I only made chocolates for you."

Saeki shook his head. "I thought they were obligatory chocolates."

"They were love-love chocolates," Ashiwara muttered softly.

Biting his lip, Saeki closed his front door. He _had_ thought Ashiwara would have been the perfect _girl_ for him. "Um... Can I get you a glass of milk?"

Ashiwara looked up slowly. "Why milk?"

Saeki shrugged. "It's the only thing white I have that isn't a tissue."

And Ashiwara skipped over to him and threw his arms around Saeki and his smile made Saeki's heart melt like the chocolate had in his mouth.


End file.
